


Suits

by weirdpurplepanda



Series: Hoodie [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ballet, But it's funny, Cute, Dancing, Dates, Fluff, Friendship, Love, M/M, Phones, Romance, Sequel to Hoodie, Texting, Uni!lock, bad food, balletlock, cute/shy sherlock, football!greg, greg has a mean boyfriend, molly can't cook, mycroft is a bit of a dick, mycroft likes to mess with people, not all texts, sherlock has a mean boyfriend, they love each other though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3409316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weirdpurplepanda/pseuds/weirdpurplepanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flash forward in time and Greg and Sherlock are now in university. Greg's studying law and Sherlock attends the School of Performing Arts. They've got a flat together in London and like to spend their time sitting round in bagging clothes (one guess what Sherlock wears), just relaxing. Turns out, Mycroft has over plans that involve the two suiting up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suits

 

 _-Monday,_ _11:32,_ _two_ _minutes_ _into_ _Greg's_ _lunch_ _break-_

I'm exhausted. Who knew Tesco's could be so brutal?

You scan things. How are you tired? -SH

You kept me up until midnight to watch the Bee Movie!

I like bees... -SH

Yes, Sherlock, I know. 

You said you didn't mind. -SH

I don't. I'm still tired, though. 

The job's not permenant anyway. -SH 

I know. 

What's for dinner? 

Cheesy beans. -SH

Again? 

Unless you magically have money for takeaway. -SH

Not today...

No. Before you even ask, no. -SH

What?!

You're going to try and suggest we go to Molly and Irene's. -SH

No, I was not. 

Yes, you were. -SH

Fine. Maybe, I was. At least we'd be fed. 

With horrible food that Irene might poison. -SH

She doesn't hate you that much.

She does. -SH

Anyway, Molly can't cook and I'd prefer to eat cheese covered beans again. -SH

 I'm going to go there for dinner after work. 

Tell Molly that she needs to help me practise tomorrow. -SH

Seriously? 

What? -SH

You're not coming to eat with us all? 

John's going? -SH

Yes. 

I don't like Irene. -SH

She doesn't like you either. She still lets you come to her home to eat. She's the only one of us with money. 

She wants to poison me. -SH

It'll be on the table at seven if you decide to come. Molly's making a lamb stew, apparently. 

And I will be melting cheese on beans. -SH

You're so stubborn. 

That's not a bad thing. -SH

It's an annoying thing. 

Deal with it. -SH

Fine. Only because I've got to go. 

Bye x

See ya. Xxx

(Little ones are the best) xxx -SH

Xxx

xxx -SH

Xx

xxx -SH

Ha. I win. -SH

*

_-Monday, 16:39, nine minutes after Greg finishes work-_

You only won because I had to go back to scanning people's shopping. 

I still won. -SH

Whatever. 

Loser. -SH

Says the guy eating cheesy beans instead of stew for dinner. 

At least I won't be poisoned, nor will I be in the company of Irene. -SH

Nor will you have company. 

Nor do I care. -SH

Git. 

I love you too. -SH

When I get back, I'm going to rub it in your face how much food I'll have eaten. 

And I'll laugh when you bolt for the toilet because Molly cannot cook. -SH

I have such a mean boyfriend.. 

Yes, you do. -SH

You're meant to say that you're not mean and then be nice to me. 

Really? I've never been told that rule. -SH

I hope you strave to death. 

And you say I'm the mean one. -SH

I'm almost at Molly's. I'll see you later. 

If you haven't been poisoned. -SH

Ha-ha. 

*

_-Monday, 18:21, roughly an hour before Greg is due home-_

May I pay a friendly visit? -MH

You may not. -SH

Why are you texting? It creeps me out when you text. -SH

May I ask why I can not? -MH

I don't like you, to put it simply. -SH

You dislike anyone who isn't Molly, John or Greg. -MH

Stating facts isn't going to morph you into any of those people and make me like you. -SH

Come now, brother-mine. -MH

What do you want Mycroft? -SH

I'd rather explain in person. -MH

I'd rather not be within two miles of you. -SH

So childish.. -MH

What do you want? -SH

Mycroft! -SH

I hate you. -SH

*

  _-Tuesday, 09:22, twenty two minutes after Molly is supposed to be at the studio-_

I should have known... Especially after Greg came home drunk. -SH

I'M SO SORRY, SHERLOCK. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME. -M

Calm down. I don't hate you. -SH

Much. -SH

TT-TT  So mean... -M

I think you're the mean one. You know this is important. -SH

I'm sorry.. -M

This is the fifth time. -SH

This school is tough, Sherlock. I'm not sure I can do it. -M

That's your choice. -SH

You're a great friend Molly but I refuse to let you ruin this for me. -SH

I get that. -M

Is that premission to find a new partner? -SH

Yes. -M

Okay. Thank you. -SH

It's fine, Sherlock. Ask Victor. I hear he's looking for partner still. -M

Molly, I mean it. Thank you. This means a lot. -SH

You're welcome. -M

Are you really dropping out? -SH

Yeah. I'm going to take a gap year. Decide what I want in life. -M

I'm happy for you. -SH

Oi. Stop being cute. I don't want to start crushing on you again. -M

God forbid. Your girlfriend would kill me. -SH

She's not my girlfriend! -M

Right. And I've never kissed Greg. -SH

I hate you. -M

Awh. So mean. Irene gets all your love. -SH

Die. -M

:) -SH

*

_-Tuesday, 11:49, nineteen minutes into Greg's shift-_

Bored. 

That's my line. -SH

I'm stealing it. 

Cruel. -SH

Well, you stole my heart so I have to steal something of yours. 

That was terrible. -SH

I bet you smiled. 

It was cheesy. I rolled my eyes. -SH

But you still smiled. 

No. -SH

Yes. 

No. -SH

Yes. 

Maybe. -SH

That means yes. 

Aren't you supposed to be working? -SH

Yes. This place is dead, though. I asked the boss and he said it's fine but the moment I see a customer walk in the doors I have to put it away. 

Right. -SH

Sooo... What are you doing? 

Hunting down, Victor. -SH

Sherlock, you know murder is illegal, right? 

Ha-ha. I'm finding him because I'm asking him to be my new partner. -SH

To replace Molly or me? 

Molly, you idiot. -SH

I can feel the love. What happened to Molly? 

She's dropping out. -SH

Ah. 

You don't seem surprised. -SH

She told us last night she was thinking about it. 

I see. -SH

So.. This Victor guy? 

If you tell me that you're jealous, I will hit you with my dictionary. -SH

That things hurts... 

Exactly. -SH

Right. I just won't tell you, then. 

[Delayed] You have nothing to be jealous of, Greg. -SH

I know. 

Good. -SH

Are you going to be home tonight? -SH

Yes. 

Good. I missed you last night. -SH

I asked you to come with me. 

I know. Still missed you. -SH

And you say I'm cheesy. 

You are cheesy. -SH

AHH. CUSTOMER. 

Bye, I guess.-SH xx

*

_-Tuesday, 15:07, seven minutes after Greg's shift has ended-_

Tuesday shifts are so boring. 

On your way home? -SH

Yes. I've got that paper to finish for tomorrow. What time are you home? 

Depends. Victor and I have a lot of work. -SH

You can bring him round for dinner, if you like. 

What is dinner? -SH

No clue. 

[Delayed] Victor says he can buy a pizza or something for us three. -SH

Oh, right. Cool. Tell him thanks. 

I have. -SH

So, what time? 

About five? -SH

Okay. See you then. Love you. Xxx

I love you too -SH xx

:)

*

_-Tuesday, 17:34, thirty minutes since Sherlock came home-_

Hello, Gregory. -MH

Mycroft...?

Yes. -MH

Did someone die? 

What makes you ask that? -MH

You're texting me.

Actually, scrap that. The fact you're texting. 

May I call you? Is Sherlock around? -MH

He's with Victor.. 

Who's that? -MH

His new dancer partner. 

Ah. So, may I? -MH

Yeah, sure. 

[Incoming Call: Mycroft Holmes] 


End file.
